Blue Skirt Chapter 1: Mystic Store
by weirdfreak
Summary: Tohru Honda decided to stay at her grandpa's house since her relatives were out of town for vacation. Poor Soumas, they hadn't have the girl in their house to cheer them up...rnThis is just a short part so just read it...


I just wrote my first Fruits Basket fan-fiction and this is the second one. This story is brought by my crappy imagination. So if you think it's way insane. I don't care. I do entertain violent reactions or any comments. The second chapter is still unfinished and is coming soon obviously . So just wait for it…

**Chapter I: Mystic Store**

It's the first week of December; and the night was cold. But it was warm inside Souma's residence. Kyou prepared green tea to relax their bodies.

"Hmm… this is good, Kyou." Shigure sipped his tea.

"Good, but too sweet…" Yuki laid his cup on the table.

"Are you crazy? This tastes great! You just don't know how to do it, you stupid rat!" Kyou stood up.

"Stop it guys. You two are such fools. Why don't you just sit back and drink." Shigure arched an eyebrow.

But Yuki and Kyou didn't stop arguing. They became wild and started tossing the table and ruining the doors.

"Oh, I just wish Tohru-kun was here to stop these guys." Shigure walked to his room.

Tohru stayed at his grandpa's house to help her grandfather. Her other relatives were off for vacation that's why she came to take care of him. Yuki and Kyou didn't want her to go but she insisted so they couldn't do anything. Three days just passed since Tohru left but for the Soumas, it was like three months. They did see each other in school but they didn't have the chance to talk to her because she was always with her friends.

"Wash the dishes, Kyou-kun…" Yuki went out to his 'base'.

But Kyou didn't do what Yuki said. Instead, he went up the roof and lied down as he stared up the sky. "I miss Tohru-kun… I couldn't sleep for three days." He sighed, "Those three days when she was gone."

On the other hand, at grandpa's house, Tohru curled up in her bed, looking at her mom's picture, "Mom, you know what, I really miss Souma-kun and Kyou-kun. I wonder what they're doing today. Did they just have their dinner? …What did they eat?"

"My Tohru, are you still awake? Sleep now, you have classes tomorrow."

She closed her eyes when she heard her grandfather's voice. She hugged her mom and she thought, "I just hope they're all right." She smiled.

The next day in school, as usual, the normal routine—study, listen, study, listen, study and listen. Yuki was glancing at Tohru but Tohru was very much focused on the lesson. Kyou was doing the same thing. Although he was listening to the teacher, half of his attention was at her.

"I wanted to talk to you…" Kyou slouched.

It was all like that. Kyou never had the chance to talk to her. She was so far away. Although she missed them so much, there would always be something that would make her not be able to talk to them.

Kyou went home really upset, so as Yuki. The house is so empty—but the sink was piled up with saucers and plates. No one wanted to wash the dishes and no one cleaned the room. Kyou went stargazing till he would get caught to sleep.

The snow started to fall down. Yuki loved watching it drop down especially when Tohru's around. They would usually sit together in front of the door and share stories about the snow. He was kinda bored so he decided to walk around the place until he would get tired and rest.

He strolled down City Street of paper lanterns and opened stores. While walking, he was disrupted by a small white mouse standing in front of him. He stopped and stared at it. He was about to touch it but it dashed to a dark alley. He followed it until it led him to s small shop that has its door open. He went inside and he wandered.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

But it seemed like no one was there. He looked around and he was quite amused with the stuffs there— though peculiar. But he was attracted more to the caption above the front door: "Miracles happen! Close your eyes and count one to three. Welcome Fantasyland!"

He was a little bit baffled but he followed what it said—close eyes and count to three. Then he heard a small voice of a girl…

"Souma-kun!"

He looked to his side and he found Tohru, "Honda-san!" And he embraced her.

Poof.

But it seemed like nothing happened. Yuki didn't turn into a mouse. It was just as is.

"Souma-kun…"

"Honda-san, is that really you?"

"It's me, Souma-kun. What are you doing here?"

"I'm just checking out what's with this place. You?"

"They said this was a mystic store and I was really interested. So I went to this place."

Silence.

"I miss you Souma-kun…" Tohru hugged her, "I don't care if you'll turn into a mouse. It's just that I really miss you so much."

Miracle.

"Why didn't you transform into a mouse?" She glanced at Yuki.

"I don't know. It's impossible. What happened to the curse?" Yuki held her in his arms.

"Souma-kun…" Then she remembered, "I have to go, Souma-kun…"

Tohru left the shop and Yuki followed. But he stopped in front of the door when he observed that the caption on the door was changed—"Thank you and come again—I know you really need to. Things may just have some side-effects."

Next morning, Yuki woke up from the bed. It was unusual. The place was different. He didn't know where he was. This wasn't his room. It was unknown to him. He went to the bathroom and when he saw his reflection in the mirror, he was shocked.

"Tohru-kun, breakfast is ready." It was Tohru's grandfather.

He wasn't Yuki anymore. He was, but he was trapped inside Tohru's body. He closed his eyes, assuming it was just a strange hallucination. He opened his eyes widely. It was real. The one who was in the mirror was a girl—Tohru Honda.

_To be continued…_


End file.
